


Stand Guard

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the events of episode 28, following Javert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Guard

Javert stood watch. He hated feeling as though he owed Onari something in return for whatever it was that he’d done to cure the pain in his chest, and for the food. Javert looked at the small circle of metal. “Shiki”? He turned it over a few times in his hand before putting it back into his pocket. He wouldn’t have lasted long without it, and even if he felt alright now he was hesitant to get rid of it.

From here, Javert could see them moving around inside. They seemed bothered, and though he couldn’t hear the conversation he was sure it was due to the absence of the Ghost and the Prince. Specter’s sister was there. The destruction of Specter’s eyecon probably factored into the mood of the room. Javert made a disgusted noise. What was that thing? How had it been able to use him? He pushed the thoughts from his head. Whatever it was, whatever all of what was happening was, would come for Ghost, Specter, and the Prince, and everyone else would be dragged into it. Javert clenched a fist. If he waited long enough, they would lead him right to it all. He could get Igor for the things he’d said.

He pressed his back to the outer wall, watching from around the corner as the Ganma ran from the temple. Specter’s sister and then the others followed. He still didn’t understand why they allowed the Ganma to stay with them, nor why it trusted these humans so easily. Javert stepped away from the wall, keeping his distance as he followed the pack as they moved through the city.

=========================================================================

Javert kept himself hidden as the group caught up to the ganma, who complained about a “slump”. Javert frowned, not understanding what in the world they were discussing or why the Ganma was so distressed over it. He watched the ganma wander away, trailed by Specter’s sister, but Javert held his position, watching Onari and the woman. He was sure that trouble would be more likely to find them first, but he found himself following Onari as he and the woman returned to the temple. Javert ignored it as his stomach growled.

They paced around inside as Javert continued to ignore his hunger. He watched the two humans who often hovered around Onari as they left, speaking about how ineffective them keeping watch over Kanon and “Cubi” often was. Javert paused. The Ganma had a name? One of it’s level? Unheard of… He looked back to the window. Onari was making that white and black food… He gave one to the woman as she continued to speak.

Javert wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He’d made six more of the white and black food and eaten one himself, given another to the woman, then packed the other four away. Javert wondered if they were for him. He’d watched Onari heat water and place crushed plants into it, then poured it into cups for he and the woman, and they drank together as they continued to talk. It was shortly after that when the two ran back into the temple, calling for Onari.

=========================================================================

Javert followed the group out. “Cubi” and Specter’s sister sat with a second ganma. It was certainly odd… Why wasn’t it fighting them? He had hardly any time to think about it before what he had been anticipating finally appeared. Igor. He started screaming at the two ganma. The whole scenario was bizarre to Javert. It all seemed like nothing more than Igor’s detestable ego, which didn’t really surprise him, but it seemed to have nothing to do with any actual plans that would serve the Emperor. Maybe Igor’s ego had gotten too big for his own good.

There wasn’t much time to think about it before Igor used that damned toy of his to use the power of another Ganma and attack. The woman fought, as Javert anticipated. He was unsettled mildly that she had been able to develop, in such a short time, weapons to combat the Ganma. Would she try to take him out as well? Javert supposed she would. He was the enemy after all.

He watched as the woman’s efforts were in vain. Her machine wasn’t enough to hold off Igor and she was struck aside. Javert watched as they regrouped and backed away from Igor’s approach. Except… What was that idiot doing? Why wasn’t he backing away? Why was he moving _forward_!? Javert moved on reflex, transforming into his Superior Form to counter the attack on Onari, digging his fist into that stupid toy of Igor’s. He watched Igor hit the ground, writhing and whining. Javert felt satisfied, and dropped his Superior form. He turned, pausing as he passed the monk.

“Consider us even now.”

Javert moved forward before Onari could respond. He didn’t want to listen to the monk try to convince him to stay or to change or whatever it is he’d say in response. Javert didn’t belong here with them. He would find his own way. He could feel Onari watching him as he left, and Javert found himself wondering what expression was on his face. He remembered the way Onari smiled when Javert had accepted food from him. Surely he wouldn't be smiling like that now. Javert wouldn’t look back. That would only slow him down. Onari would only slow him down…


End file.
